Looney Tunes Wiki:Good Writing
The following policy refers to the differences between good and bad writing on the Looney Tunes Wiki. Protagonist and antagonist roles Do not describe characters as "protagonists," "antagonists," "heroes," "villains," or similar terms in the context of the entire Looney Tunes franchise. Continuity is limited to none, and Looney Tunes has an ensemble cast. Not every character plays the same role in short to short, or even series to series. Characters that are antagonists in one short can be protagonists in the next, and vice versa. Additionally, some characters may not fit either label. It is okay to say that a particular character is a protagonist or an antagonist in the context of a particular short, movie, or show. For example, if a character appeared in only one series and is a villain in that series, then it is okay to describe them as a villain. *'Incorrect:' Bugs Bunny is the main protagonist of the Looney Tunes franchise. *'Correct:' Bugs Bunny is one of the main protagonists of The Looney Tunes Show. *'Incorrect:' Sylvester is the villain of the Looney Tunes franchise. *'Correct:' Sylvester is the villain in many cartoons in which he stars with Tweety. Additionally, should a character need to be described as a protagonist or antagonist, do not go any further than "protagonist," "antagonist," "hero," or "villain." For example, do not use words like "deuteragonist" and "tritagonist." "Deuteragonist" and "tritagonist" refer to the second- and third-most-important actors in a group of three actors, not characters in film or television. Even if the definitions of those words were to be relaxed to extend to characters from film and television, it is still placing characters in a certain, rigid order when none exists. Use phrasing like "one of the main protagonists," "a supporting character," "a minor character," or "one of the antagonists" instead. *'Incorrect:' Daffy Duck is the deuteragonist of the Looney Tunes franchise. *'Correct:' Daffy Duck is one of the main protagonists of The Looney Tunes Show. This also extends to categories. Categories like "Heroes," Villains," and the like should not be added to articles and will be deleted. It is better to describe how the character acts, rather than simply slapping a label on them. For example, "Bugs Bunny is a trickster who heckles dim-witted characters like Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam to get out of trouble" is preferred to "Bugs Bunny is the main protagonist." The former tells us about Bugs Bunny's behavior, while the latter tells us nothing about who he is or what role he plays. Opinions Do not insert opinionated statements into articles, unless you are quoting a review, a statement from a real person, or a character. When quoting from a source that cannot be verified by watching the cartoon or commentary on the DVD/Blu-Ray, be sure to add citations. :*'Incorrect:' Bugs Bunny is the best character in the entire Looney Tunes franchise. :*'Incorrect:' "Quack Shot" is an awesome cartoon. :*'Correct:' Bugs Bunny has been critically acclaimed by many film critics as one of the best animated actors of all time. :*'Correct:' "Quack Shot" got positive reviews from critics. John Doe wrote in 1954 that "the writing is top-notch." Timeline In the Looney Tunes franchise, continuity is limited to none. This means that the Looney Tunes shorts have no coherent timeline, and different series can have different timelines. For this wiki's purposes, all shorts, series, and movies are considered stand-alone unless evidence arises proving otherwise. Trying to tie events together when no connections have been made borders on fanfiction territory and should not be done. An example of speculation is saying that the events of "Southern Fried Rabbit" happened after "Buccaneer Bunny". Neither of the shorts refer to each other. Connections to events can be made if 1) canon has been proven to exist or 2) a staff member for the production outright states canon exists in that series. General Grammar American English grammar and spelling applies at all times. *'No superfluous commas:' :*'Incorrect:' "A Wild Hare", was the first Bugs Bunny short. :*'Correct:' "A Wild Hare" was the first Bugs Bunny short. *'No abbreviations or slang. Exceptions will be made for video formats.' :*'Incorrect:' OMG! Did you see that new purse. :*'Incorrect:' He is such a brown bag! :*'Correct:' What wonderful weather we are having. I know, let's go to the market and get that new purse. :*'Exception, correct:' DVD *'"It's" = it is. "Its" = belonging to it.' :*'Incorrect:' Its raining outside, so we can't go out to play. :*'Correct:' It's raining outside, so we can't go out to play. :*'Incorrect:' The snail was known for it's beautifully decorated shell. :*'Correct:' The snail was known for its beautifully decorated shell. *'"Your" = belonging to you. "You're" = you are.' :*'Incorrect:' "Your welcome," Suzie said. :*'Correct:' "You're welcome," Suzie said. :*'Incorrect:' "You forgot you're purse on the way to the store," Joe said. :*'Correct:' "You forgot your purse on the way to the store," Joe said. *'"Their" = belonging to them. "They're" = they are. "There" = a location.' :*'Incorrect:' "Oh no! I scratched there car!" Joe cried. :*'Incorrect:' "Oh no! I scratched they're car!" Joe cried. :*'Correct:' "Oh no! I scratched their car!" Joe cried. :*'Incorrect:' "Oh, there doing fine," Jane told Joe. :*'Incorrect:' "Oh, their doing fine," Jane told Joe. :*'Correct:' "Oh, they're doing fine," Jane told Joe. :*'Incorrect:' "We'll have our picnic right they're," said Suzie, pointing to the oak tree on the hill. :*'Incorrect:' "We'll have our picnic right their," said Suzie, pointing to the oak tree on the hill. :*'Correct:' "We'll have our picnic right there," said Suzie, pointing to the oak tree on the hill. Goofs A goof is a mistake, regardless of where it was made. Note that a goof has to be accidental. If what you are considering to be a goof was deliberately added as part of the cartoon, then it is not a goof. *'Not a goof:' "Buckaroo Bugs" is predicated on the Masked Marauder stealing carrots from a victory garden. This is a reference to victory gardens, which were around during World War II. This is not a goof because it is an anachronism done for humorous effect. By incorporating a current event into the story, it serves as a subversion of the expected formula. *'A goof:' In "Rabbit Rampage", after Bugs Bunny is painted yellow, his tail flashes to its normal colors for a single frame. *'A goof:' The European dubbed version of "Baseball Bugs" replaces the special Bugs Bunny drum ending with the 1942-44 Porky Pig drum ending. Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Rules & Guidelines